osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kimura Yasuhiro
Personality Kimura Yasuhiro is a somewhat stereotypical Japanese street punk. Loud and crude, he has no room for manners, and little patience for others. His lack of respect has gotten him in many fights, which have toughened him up considerably over the years. He is also very self-reliant, as he rarely had anyone to depend on growing up. Yasuhiro actually has a somewhat advanced vocabulary; he would stay in the library and read books when he didn't want to be disturbed. As such, he is very literate. He also has an acute fashion sense, and is able to distinguish between trends of clothing and wear outfits that are popular and trendy. However, he usually wears his standard getup when not in his OG42 uniform. Yasuhiro will never back down from a fight, not because of honor, he just wants to prove himself to everyone he meets. Yasuhiro is actually quite smart for a "Street Punk," he just never shows his true creative potential. Appearance Yasuhiro dresses to impress, and his hair and outfit reflect that. He wears a black hoodie inlaid with studs and leather, adding protection. The hoodie is covered in green and purple symbols. He wears "Punk Rock Pants," Which are essentially baggy cargo pants on steroids: covered in pockets, with lots of arbitrary holes and rings decorating the garment. His hair takes the form of a short mohawk, hi lighted with green and purple Streaks. As far as Maji traits go, he posesses a long, curled up tail and a long, sticky tongue that functions like a regular chameleon's does. Weapon and Abilities Yasuhiro is a very experienced fighter, and his Maji heritage makes him very sturdy, and somewhat stronger than the average human. his abilities as a Maji also enhance his sight and smell.He is more than adept at hand to hand combat, however, his main weapon is a special staff. Made for him by one of his few friends during his days in orphanages, this weapon is made of metal found in a scrap yard behind a military testing facility. Yasuhiro and his friend tried everything they could, but they couldnt make so much as a dent in the material. The weapon is essentially a Bo staff with two large cylinders at either end. These cylinders house a special "Slinky" system, that allows the weapon to be swung faster, weigh less, and hit harder. (For reference, he fights like this http://youtu.be/3xtJkp_Iu7c) When the going gets tough, Yasuhiro can call upon an ability only he can use. He has yet to learn this, but he is actually the heir of a very ancient, very secretive line of reptilian Maji. Dating back farther than recorded history, these Maji share many traits with Dinosaurs. Yasuhiro is no exception: he can activate the reptilian genes in his DNA to temporarily transform into an incredibly powerful lizard-like form. He gains a large, purple and green horn on his forehead, and a long ridge along his spine. His forehead and back also sprout multiple smaller horns and spines. His strength and speed increase drastically while in this form, however, he cannot maintain it for long, as it seems to have its own personality, and gains more control the longer it stays present. Backstory Yasuhiro was abandoned as a child very early after birth, left on the doorstep of an orphanage. The actual circumstances of his birth are still a mystery. Since that point, he had been passed between orphanages, like a Maji hot potato. None of the orphanages wanted to deal with his attitude problems for too long. Eventually, when he became old enough, he was sent to public school. However, the same thing happened with the Orphanages: expulsions, transfers, etc. Eventually, he wound up getting enrolled in Osaka Gakuin #42. Time will tell if he manages to stay... Category:Male Category:Captain's Musings Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Student Category:Māji